


Red Flowers of War

by mmcgui12_gmu_kathyrain (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Kathy Rain (Video Game)
Genre: Also I know nothing about the military., F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_kathyrain
Summary: A look at the relationship between Joseph Rain and Charles Wade from their years in the Air Force to Joseph's "accident" in the forest outside Conwell Springs.
Relationships: Joseph Rain/Charles Wade, Joseph Rain/Mary-Elizabeth Rain
Kudos: 1





	Red Flowers of War

The doctors were wrong. Charles knew it was almost the end. And he was alright with it.

If there was an afterlife, and he could find Joseph there, he could make amends.

Charles shouldn't have abandoned Joseph, not with what he knew. Not with what happened to Cocky.


End file.
